


Commission: Jasmine's Chloroform Tests

by ED3765



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, Chloroform, F/F, Gag, gagged, kidnap, knocked out, tiedup, uniform steal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26331469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ED3765/pseuds/ED3765
Summary: Here is a story focusing on my Chloroform loving OC:https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/My-Mad-Scientist-OC-Jasmine-Jewel-496849019and :iconA0iH0mura:'s various OCs based on these pics:https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura/art/Chloroform-Test-Subject-Number-45-843507620andhttps://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura/art/Cannot-catch-a-break-843705741I hope you all enjoy!As always, read, comment and fav.-ED3765
Kudos: 1





	Commission: Jasmine's Chloroform Tests

In an old style Japanese countryside home, two females were sitting at a table ending a long celebration of Japanese New Year’s which one of the females was Sargent Megan who had short pink hair and wearing a dark kimono complete with white tabi socks. On the other side of the table was her colleague in the military, General Kelly who wore a lighter color kimono with white tabi socks, both outfits should be pristine and nice looking, but were rather messy and dirty as the two finished their tea. 

"My my, when was the last time we were tied together?" Kelly noted while finishing the last of her tea. 

"Military training? No, when we tried to bust those robbers on your last vacation here, both times not ending well," Megan noted with a sigh. "That damn Selina, I never thought she ambush us at the shrine like that, I'm glad we got untied before we were noticed by the crowd," Megan said gripping her teacup heavily. "I swear I will see her behind bars soon!" 

"Hehehe," Kelly remarked softly. "If not, on my return come July we will do it as a team," Kelly assured her friend. 

"I'll have her by then..." Megan said confidently. "Still though, must you really keep up this travel between Japan and America?" Megan asked. 

"Awww going to miss me? It's just the hassle of being a General in both Japan and America, but worry not, I'll use my vacation to come back soon," she promised her friend as they both toasted to a new year while putting Selina out of their minds, which they were on Selina's mind. 

\------

"Here you go, one photo for example..." Selina said wearing a complete black kimono and tossing a photo to a certain excited chloroform scientist. Upon grasping and looking it over, the image detailed General Kelly, which upon eying the photo the scientist became giddy. 

"Hehehehehe! This is her? Oh she is perfect!" the scientist named Jasmine cried out as she spun around in her chair, revealing a dark red lab coat and dark clothing under it. "I can't wait to start smothering her with chloroform! The feel of her struggles, the whimpers of her trying to remain awake, oooooh it will be perfect!" Jasmine said shuddering lightly, Selina sweat dropping at the sight. 

"Right, well, you enjoy yourself with that, I'll be taking my leave, this kimono is way too stuffy..." she remarked soon leaving as Jasmine peered at the doorway as she left. 

"And when I finish with her, I'll return for you Selina dear! Heheheheheheh!" Jasmine remain giddy as for now she focused on her task as she made plans to get to America ahead of her target. 

\-----------

"Ahhhh, it does feel great to be back in America!" Kelly happily remarked as she pulled her suitcase off the luggage elevator and looked the airport happily as she wore a military brown long sleeve top with a matching skirt with dark tights and heel shoes with her insignias proudly displayed on her chest with her long blonde hair resting over her backside. She glanced around, the difference between the cultures was already made apparent. "Just got to remember not to be too polite and to keep my shoes on while going inside a home..." she remarked to herself as a airport attendant, a female who wore a stewardess type outfit with a cap over her long dark hair smiled at Kelly while walking up to her. 

"Excuse me, are you with the military?" the female asked as Kelly looked at her curiously. 

"Yes, I'm General Kelly, how may I be of service?" she said giving a prideful salute. 

"Glad to have you here, if you would follow me please I need you for something," the female requested as Kelly began to follow her without question, often having being pulled aside to take care of something like escorting troublemakers to base which it wasn’t long till they reached an out of the way meeting room. "In here please," she said as Kelly nodded her head. 

"Sure thing, what is this-" she began to ask, entering the room but stopped short, seeing a female on the floor, her wrists and ankles bound with tape with a strip over her lips as she was reduced to her underwear. "Whamphrpmr?!" Kelly began to ask before being grabbed from behind by the other female who had been escorting her, a wet chloroform rag held tightly over her face. "Nrnrmrmr!" 

"Yesss! Struggle! Struggle for me, nothing makes me more excited!" the stewardess remarked as her hat fell off to fully reveal herself as Jasmine. Which she hushed lustfully and in a joyous state at Kelly as her hand tightly held the rag over Kelly's face. 

"Nrmrmrmrmr! Mrmrmrm... mrmrph... mmmmmmm..." Kelly groaned as her body was already exhausted from the travel, the chloroform not helping any as she soon felt numb and sleepy before passing out into Jasmine's grasp. “Mmfphpmmmm…” she moaned defeated as her body slump into her hold. 

"Yeeeesssss..." Jasmine moaned happily at having another knocked out target in her hand, the stewardess she stole the uniform from on the floor providing an appetizer for her chloroform lust. "Now come with me, we have much to test out!" Jasmine noted with a grunt as she dragged Kelly over to a large awaiting suitcase and managed to work her in and zip it up. Without batting an eye, Jasmine grasped it by the handle and rolled the suitcase away to her hidden workplace. 

\-------

"Mmphpm?" Kelly groaned as she let out a long-muffled yawn as her eyes blinked a few times, finding her rest rather restful as she started to move her sore body only to realize she was tightly restrained. "Mrprhm?!" she cried out soon peering down at herself to see herself sitting on a large box. 

She felt her wrists bound behind her back, red rope wrapping around her upper body in a shibari fashion going above and below her breasts, around her shoulders and more around her waist to pin her wrists behind her backside. Rope wrapping around her nylon clad thighs, below her knees, around her ankles and more around the middle of her feet for good measure. Peering low as she can, she could make out a red cloth firmly wrapped around her mouth. 

"Mphpm mphpm mmphpm!" Kelly began to squirm and struggle, the rope straining lightly to her struggles as she soon blushed lightly, enjoying how tight they actually felt, though her attention focused elsewhere as Jasmine entered the room, smirking as she walked up to her. 

"Awww, awake already? Should still be sleeping for another hour, I need to adjust the formula..." Jasmine spoke as if speaking to herself. 

"Mrphpm?" Kelly groaned at her confused. 

"Ahh, well, just means we can get started on the other test sooner. Well Kelly, my name is Jasmine, I'm a chloroform scientist by trade and you have become my helpful test subject!" 

"Chhrrp shnmrph?" Kelly tried to say, never hearing of such a scientist before. 

"Hehehe, yes, you could say it’s a subsection of a chemist, but that's neither here or there, like this crude looking bomb to the side," Jasmine said drawing Kelly's attention to a large round black ball with a fuse sticking out of it. 

"Mprhpm?!" she moaned concerned, thinking it was a bomb as she saw a timer on it preset to 45 minutes. 

"This is my newest invention, the chloroform bomb! You have 45 minutes to free yourself before my chloroform time bomb releases its gas, I look forward to how well it works! I will hold onto your insignias with me for now. Best of luck dear!" Jasmine said with a wink as revealed Kelly's precious military insignias in her hand as Kelly soon growled and glared at the woman, not liking anyone touching those. 

"Mrphrprmmm! Mrmrmrmr! Nrnrn! Ngngmm!" Kelly grunted and struggled, already the bomb was ticking down as she looked it worriedly. Getting to her feet she began to hop around, the ropes much tighter than she thought, making her moan blissfully for a moment with a blush. "Sngh thrnrm..." she moaned at how tight they were but shook her head as she had to focus as already fifteen minutes had passed.

Looking around wildly, she soon noticed some discarded shipping crates not too far off which she began to hop her way over to it. 

“Grmrphr! Hrhr! Ngng! Hrhr! Hrhr! Mrmr! Hrhrrmmm!” she grunted with each hop and upon reaching them, Kelly began to saw the rope binding her wrists against the rough wooden edges. 

"Mrmgngn mrmrng mrmrnmng!" she grunted out as she kept saw, all the while the countdown timer grew closer to zero. "Mmmmmmmphpm!" she moaned worriedly as she kept at it till she finally felt the ropes slack and drop from her wrists. "Mrphm!" she moaned joyfully as this allowed her to easily undo the rest of her bonds and then hurry over to the bomb. 

"Ooooh, how do I shut this off? Was it the red or black wire they always say to cut?" Kelly muttered trying to remember her bomb defuse training as the timer reached the single digits now. "Ummm, oh! How about this off switch?" she muttered as there was a small switch, would have been hard for her bound state, but now free she easily shut it off with seven minutes to spare. 

"Whew, now, to get what is mine!" she said soon escaping from the unlocked room, seeing herself in some kind of chemical factory. "Lovely place..." she noted wondering where she truly was as she kept looking in rooms, soon finding one that had a large table that her insignias rested on. "Yay!" Kelly cheered rushing up to them and grabbed them from the table, soon placing them back over her chest. 

"All is right now!" she happily said though soon hearing a hissing noise, now noticing her pins had been resting on some kind of special touch sensitive scale. "Oh no..." she muttered rushing back to the door, finding it sealed now. "No no no!" Kelly cried out before starting to cough, a strong feeling of drowsiness and sleep over coming her. "Ooooohnnnn..." she groaned while wobbling. "Jasmine..." she muttered before falling to her knees and slumping onto the ground, out cold once more. 

\--------

"Mphpmm?" Kelly moaned as she started to wake up again, the feeling of the same ropes and gag becoming familiar to her again though she felt herself tied to something cold. "Mmmmph?" she groaned while glancing back, seeing herself tied to one of several oil drums. 

"Awake, are we?" Jasmine called out while walking up to Kelly who soon glared at her. "Well the first experiment was a failure, but we'll see what we can do in my second room!" Jasmine said as Kelly sighed through her gag while having a thought. 

" _So this is what Megan puts up with Selina, I really want to see this girl behind bars already..._ " Kelly thought despite enjoying her tied up state. 

"In this room I keep my chloroform drums! A liquid base sleepy time drug! The only issue is it has a bit of a Sleeping Beauty effect where one needs a kiss from prince charming to wake up..." Jasmine remarked sadly as Kelly sweat drop at her explanation. 

"Nrnrnrm!" Kelly groaned while shaking her head, refusing to drink such a concoction. 

"Don't worry, my experiment is about turning them into fumes, see if that will place a person into the right state of sleep without the aid of getting up, though I need to work on my fume formula. Anyways, I shall return!" Jasmine assured her while taking her leave. 

"Mmmphpm..." Kelly moaned as she looked at the red ropes that bound her, they were all the same like the first one, but none wrapping around her shoulders and lots more around her chest and to the back of the oil drum behind her. "Grrmphpm..." she groaned out before noticing lots more of neatly placed red coils of rope beside her. 

" _Are they seriously going to use all these ropes to tie me up? Am I not tied up enough as is?_ " she thought a bit worried how this would all go as she began to struggle and grunt madly into her gag.

"Mmphpmmmmm..." she whimpered out, not sure if she could escape this though had an idea and began to push of the floor, ever so slowly she and the rope that bound her to the oil drum began to slide upward. "Ymrpm!" Kelly cheered as she kept pushing, eventually she reached the edge of the drum, managing to push the rope off of it, making it go slack back down around the base of the drum. 

"Mhhpmmm..." Kelly groaned as that was one less binding. Hopping a bit around the room, she could see nothing else to help her but the drums and began to rub her bound wrists against the roughest edge one she could find. "Ghrrpm, rhrhrm, ngng, mrhrm, rhrrmm!" she grunted lightly over and over till she felt the ropes snap once more. "Yhrm!" she cheered as this gave her enough freedom to undo the rest of her bonds once more and escape from the room. 

\---------

"I got to get away from this place and call in backup..." Kelly remarked as she moved forward, soon having to hide behind more drums of chemicals as some lab suit people were working in the middle. "Those must be Jasmine's minions, it be bad if they caught me again, no doubt tie me up even tighter than before..." Kelly muttered to herself while moving forward, ever so slowly coming to a stop. 

"Yeah, they would tie me up even tighter, that last tie was pretty good, what would they do to me again?" she said to herself in an excited tone, developing a Stockholm Syndrome. "Hrnrn..." Kelly groaned as she felt she was losing herself to her urges and before she knew it, had banged her heel shoe against the nearby metal oil drum, alerting the men to her escape. 

“Huh? HEY!” they cried out running towards her. 

"Oh no, please don't catch me!" she playfully said while running forward but didn't take much before she was caught and dragged to another room. 

\--------

"Wow, you guys are reeeeally using all the rope..." Kelly remarked with a strong grunt as the men finished pulling and cinching off the red rope binding her. 

"It's perfect for a squirmy girl like you..." they remarked as Kelly managed to peer down at herself. She saw a few strands of rope wrapped above her breasts, but everything below that all the way down to her ankles was covered in two layers or twisting and binding red rope. 

"But may you could still-" Kelly began to suggest before she was cut off as the red cloth, she had grown familiar with for a gag was placed back over her mouth once more. "Mrmrmrmmmm..." she moaned softly as the ends were cinched off behind her head under her long hair. 

"Now you stay here!" they ordered taking their leave of the room, Kelly left in a bare and lonely stone lined room, nothing for her to try and get free with. 

"Mphpm, mphpm, hhpmph, ngngn..." Kelly groaned as she hop around a little, the rope tightly hugging her body as she tried to move, but knew it was useless and she was starting to love every second of it. "Mmphpmmmm!" she moaned joyfully as she kept enjoying the tight binding of the ropes, her arms trapped and sealed behind her back, she had no hope of escape like this. 

In the midst of her enjoyment, the door to her room opened, in walking the goons from before. 

"Come on, boss wants you back in the liquid chloroform room again," the man said as they began to hop escort Kelly back to her previous room. 

"Mmphpmmm!" Kelly groaned as she looked forward to what they would do next, wanting to fully experience helplessness and then focus on actually return to her General duties in the military. 

To Be Continued?

**Author's Note:**

> Here is a story focusing on my Chloroform loving OC:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/ed3765/art/My-Mad-Scientist-OC-Jasmine-Jewel-496849019
> 
> and :iconA0iH0mura:'s various OCs based on these pics:
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura/art/Chloroform-Test-Subject-Number-45-843507620
> 
> and
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/a0ih0mura/art/Cannot-catch-a-break-843705741
> 
> I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> As always, read, comment and fav.
> 
> -ED3765


End file.
